


I'm Here For You

by Dudinha20120



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Help, Journalism, Mental Instability, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudinha20120/pseuds/Dudinha20120
Summary: Everyone had warned you, but you didn't listened. That shit boyfriend, if wasn't for him...Reader is a Journalist at a shit job and a shit relashionship. But by a coincidence met a small guy that fast get in her life and turn everything upside down.





	1. The mess I've made

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is my first work, so be gentle and forgive and mistakes, English is not my native language.  
> Hope you enjoy >.<

  We were together for almost 5 years now. How could this be happening? Everyone had already warned me, but I believed him, I needed to. Now there’s no doubt, he is betraying me.

  We are at our favorite bar, I’m a little drunk, but that doesn’t prevent me from knowing that is advancing other woman, and in a moment he’s going to start kissing other woman. How could I be so dumb?

  I couldn’t bear this anymore. I just stand up, while everyone was talking, and went right up to my apartment, at least there were my cats. But before I leave I needed to look back, my hope doesn’t just disappeared wet, maybe he…

  Well fuck him, I should just had leave, he was already kissing her. That was when tears started forming in my eyes, I couldn’t be crying because of a filthy guy like him. Shit.

  I heard some of my friends, who were with me, shouting my name and asking questions. I could care less; I just needed to get out of here. He was driving us today, he was paying today; that means I don’t have nor money nor a way back. My house was a little far, but I could walk there, so that’s what I did.

  I never did this path alone, and it was becoming darker, and it’s not like I was afraid, but it didn’t help me. I checked my phone, it was almost 2am. That wasn’t a good idea, I should have asked money to someone to take a taxi, but it would be so hard to explain. Whatever, I’m already half way.

  Then a car started slowing down to catch up my steps, I obviously started to panic. Then he lowered the window to talk with me, I didn’t look him in the face, but I knew it was a man by his tone. When I didn’t respond to whatever he had asked he started talking louder. I was too scared, why this had to happen just now?

  When I heard a loud sound I looked at him and saw something that looked like a gun, and I freeze. Looking carefully it wasn’t one, but it was too late, he had already gat out of the car and was near me. By body didn’t respond to me, I wanted to run, to yell, but he was already holding me. I started crying, why, why was this happening? I tried freeing myself, but he was too strong. Was this a revenge for me being so dumb?

  Then a light blindfold me and a heard a car coming near. This was my chance. I bit the hardest I could the man’s hand, he yelled and let me go. I started to run, the fastest I could, for anywhere far from this place. I heard the strange shooting some bad words and running after me, but I also heart a familiar voice, and he was shooting my name, that made me look behind, there he was, Erwin and a small guy were running after me.

  These seconds were when all became fuzzy, I know that the stranger catch me and put something on my nose, it made me dizzy. The small guy appeared and, in seconds, I was in his arms, and Erwin said something I weren’t awake anymore.

* * *

 When I woke up I was in my bed, everything still were a bit dizzy, and then I just sit there trying to understand what happened. Erwin is my boss, I kind of a journalist, even though most of the time I work more like a secretary. He probably knew where I lived then brought me here. I looked at the clock and it was 9:40am, shit, I was late.

 I stood up fast and started dressing. I got out of me bedroom with my toothbrush on my mouth looking for a towel. When I opened the door I saw a small guy in the kitchen, so I yelled. He looked at me with a bored face, just like he didn’t wanted to be here.

“Who are you?” I tried asked, but to brush in my mouth made it sound like _whu reu._ He made an irritated face like it was the stupidest question in the world. “First finish brushing your teeth before talking, and then you haven’t read the letter Erwin let you?”

What’s he talking about? I came back at my room, finished brushing my teeth, and saw a piece of paper in the nightstand. I took it and saw it had Erwin’s letter.

_We didn’t know what to do, so we took you to your house. I hope it doesn’t scare you but a friend with you to be sure you were okay. You can take the day off, just relax, and try not to think much about yesterday._

_Erwin_


	2. Who the hell he think he is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you wake up in your bed, late for work, you find a small guy in your kitchen who is supposed to look after you. But he is annoying as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God I'm reeeaaaally sorry, I was going to post it on thursday, but I got sick then I forgot. 'cause of that probably on Monday I will be posting again. I'm really sorry.

I looked back at the kitchen, “So you are the small man who helped me?” Shit. I shouldn’t have called him small, he certainly wouldn’t be happy about it. But he just kept take stoic face of his, that’s so annoying. “And you are the stupid brat that was walking in an empty street at 2am?” Ouch, that hurt, he was right, but he didn’t had to put it like this. “Whatever, it’s not your count” He looked at me like I was an alien. What does he want? I was getting a little irritated. “Well next time I think I will let a random guy rape you or worst” Again he was right, I forgot he had helped me, that’s not the way I should have started, but he got on my nerves.

“Look, I’m sorry, you’re right. Thank for yesterday, I don’t know what could have happened, you saved me” I was sincere, I was truly thankful. And then I gained a “Tsk”. Seriously that guy must be kidding me. “If you don’t want to be here you can go, I’m not a kid, I know how to take care of myself”. I said very harshly and walked my way to the kitchen. Fuck this guy I don’t need him and his arrogant attitude. “It doesn’t look like it, this apartment is a mess, and again, you were walking in an empty street at 2am”. I just responded “Shut up” I don’t need a random guy badmouthing about me or my apartment, it sure wasn’t the cleanest in the world, but it was clean and organized if you consider that I don’t have that amount of time available and I have 2 cats, so that’s what I could do.

“Anyway I can’t go, I promise Erwin I would look after you, to be sure you are okay, or until he manage time to come, so deal with me” Seriously Erwin, I grateful for the thought, but it had to be this guy, I’ve known him for less than 30 minutes and I already want to punch him. “Whatever”. After that I ate my breakfast and started doing my routine work. Cleaning, fixing, feeding, well doing house work. I just ignored his presence, and it wasn’t hard once he did nothing but read some books or watched TV. When I finished everything I took some archives and went to the living room to work.

The man was playing with the cats. It was weird, I was mad at him, but seeing him there, with the cats, he looked so cute. He had a back well cut hair, and I could see some muscles from his shirt. His strong vibe was scaring and protective and contrasted with the cutes cats at the same time, I got the feeling he could kill me if he wanted and the same time be cinnamon cull and very attentive. His eyes were the most stoning part; he had beautiful gray eyes those hided bad memories behind it. It was a little sexy.

“How long are you going to stare?” When he looked at me electricity ran though my body. I didn’t realize I was staring and mumbled a “sorry”. I sat next to him and started working. This time he was the one who was staring at me, and it certainly made me a bit red, he didn’t let it pass. It’s not like I’m pretty, but I think I’m not that bad, sometimes I feel the ugliest person in the world, but sometimes I feel fine.

I couldn’t concentrate with this, I turned at him to ask him to stop but he interrupted me “Why were you that hour in the street?” That’s what I was running from, I didn’t wanted to talk about this, it’s just too soon, I know soon or later I would have to, but I preferred it was later. I knew tears were coming, but I don’t want to cry, not in front of him. I tried turning my head to the other side but he noticed something and grabbed my face. Tears started falling I couldn’t bear it anymore.

His face was like always but I could see some confusion and _pity_. I don’t want anyone pity, I don’t need it. That made me angry, I released myself from his grip but he was strong and took me again. “Let me go!” I said controlled but angry. He didn’t more, just continued to look at me. “Let me go” This time it was more a pleading than a command, I knew soon I would start sobbing; I don’t wanna him to see it.

“It’s not your fault”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really know if I liked the way they interact, it's the first time I do this sooo I'm unsure. I think my chapters are too small, I'm thinking about getting them bigger, What do you think? So if you have any suggestion, fell free to comment ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm new in this writting thing. Sorry anything, I already have some of it written, I'm posting maybe 3 chaps, and if you like I can continue. I'm open to sugestions and criticism, but remember to be respectful. If you think of any tag that shold be added to it, please tell me. Thanks for gaving this a chance.


End file.
